


Girls, Boys, Owls and a Failed Prank

by cjoycoolio



Series: Daiya No Ace Roleplay Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seidou boys all attempt to pull a prank and end up epically failing. Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls, Boys, Owls and a Failed Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is again based on a pic that a fellow Daiya No Ace RPer named Red drew of the roleplayers as Genderbent Hogwart students. I didn't come up with this idea that was also Red's doing. I just happened to be the one to write it all out :P

The cups all fall to the floor as the girls each has a coughing fit after drinking whatever Eijun and Haruichi had handed them. A puff of smoke surrounds all of them before the cloud dissipates seconds later and each were face to face with a total stranger.

Eyes wide in confusion, Claire points at the blonde boy who happens to be in a Hufflepuff robe. “C..Carly is that you?” she says in a voice that doesn’t at all sound like her own.

“ Yea. Who the hell are you?” the blonde boy says back.

“It’s Claire. What the hell happened?”

“Who are you people?” a small boy in a Hufflepuff robe asks.

“Well so you’re Claire, you’re Carly and you must be Mai right?” A boy in Gryffindor robe asks the small Hufflepuff male.

“Yup. It’s Mai. And I’m guessing you’re Eve,” the small male states.

“Can’t we just say who we are? Geez,” Claire exasperatedly states with a sigh.

“Right. That would be easiest,” a tall Ravenclaw male says. “Well I’m Akira,” he says.

“Panda here.”

“I’m Seii.”

“And I’m Red.”

“Okay, now that we got that covered...How did this all happen?” Eve asks.

 

“Well fuck. That plan totally backfired,” Miyuki mutters from his spot, hiding behind a tree. The boys who were behind him were all wide-eyed and shock beyond belief. None of them expected to see eight totally handsome-looking males in front of them but all of them were thinking the same thing “This isn’t what was supposed to happen”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_One hour before_ **

_“Come on Nori. Please we really need your help and you’re the only one who can help us with this” Miyuki, who was wearing a Slytherin robe, pleaded._

_“But why do you need me to make a gender changing potion? I don’t remember that being an assignment,” Kawakami, a Ravenclaw, replied back._

_“It’s a make up assignment since Youichi and I failed our tests” Miyuki lied as he nudged the other fifth year’s shoulder._

_“Yeah. What he said. Just help us please Nori,” Kuramochi said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_Kawakami sighed. “Fine but you’re both helping me and doing exactly what I tell you, got it?”_

_“Yes sir!” Miyuki said before faking a salute. Kuramochi did the same. As Kawakami turned around to lead the way to the classroom, Kuramochi and Miyuki shared a smirk at each other and bumped their fists._

** _Step 1: Convince Nori to make potion. Success._**

_Five minutes later, they entered a classroom that so happened to be occupied with the fourth years, Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi. They so happen to be using the classroom to study. Well, “trying” to study at least. Furuya was asleep on a desk while Sawamura was complaining to the other fourth year about a concept he didn’t understand._

_“Oh. This room is being used. Maybe we should go somewhere else” Kawakami said._

_“Ah. It is. Well, no matter they won’t bother us and we won’t bother them. We can share the space” Miyuki stated with a smile._

_“Yeah and if they do. I’ll just kick Sawamura’s ass” Kuramochi said before laughing._

_“WHAT WAS THAT?” Sawamura yelled after hearing the Slytherin’s statement. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?”_

_Kuramochi walked up to the loud mouth Gryffindor and smacked his head. “Shut up. You’re too noisy!”_

_“Eijun. You should be more quiet,” Haruichi chided him._

_“Why are you guys even here?!” Sawamura demanded with a glare._

_Kuramochi smacked his head again. “It’s none of your business, idiot! Now shut up and don’t bother us.” he said before walking back to his fellow fifth years._

_“We were here fir-”_

_“Eijun. Just let them be. They’re not bothering us,”_

_Sawamura gave his friend a pout before reluctantly sitting back down at his desk._

_“ Now that I took care of all that noise. Where do we start, Nori?” Kuramochi asked as he leaned against a table. Miyuki smirked.  “We’re ready whenever you are”_

_Kawakami looked at the two warily “You guys sure seem excited about this assignment of yours.”_

_“Well, who wouldn’t be? This is going to be fun” Miyuki stated happily. Kuramochi rolled his eyes._

_“Let’s just get on with it already.”_

_Twenty minutes later, Kawakami was covered in sweat, just about to put the last drop into the mixture. He had to be careful not to spill anymore than the drop or else they would have to start over from scratch._

_Miyuki and Kuramochi watched anxiously, hoping that Kawakami wouldn’t spill. A drop was then put into the mixture and they all sighed in relief._

**_Step 2: Make the potion. Success._ **

_“Bloody Hell! That was nerve-wracking” Kuramochi said as he wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. Miyuki smirked as he took potion that was in the glass flask into his hands. “We should test it first to see if it works right? Any volunteers?”_

_“Not me!” Kuramochi stated._

_“Nori?”_

_“Ask the fourth years!” Kawakami said as he pointed to the trio across the room._

_“Perfect idea, Nori” Miyuki stated with a smirk before pouring a small portion of the potion into a small cup and walking over to the table where the trio sat. “Hey Sawamura. Are you thirsty?”_

_Two minutes later, a puff a smoke filled the room before high pitch coughs were heard._

_“It worked!” Miyuki said before smiling widely. “Good job, Nori” he said before he patted his back._

_Kuramochi bursted into hysterical laughter._

_“What did you do to Eijun!?” Haruichi asked in surprise and confusion, seeing his friend now as a girl._

_“What do you me-” Sawamura was about to ask before he heard his voice. “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?” ~~he~~  she squeaked._

_Kuramochi didn’t stop from cracking up._

_“Now now, Sawamura. It’s not permanent. Isn’t that right, Nori?”  Miyuki asked._

_Kawakami nodded his head. “The lasting effects should wear off in a day unless you take a sip of it again then you immediately change back.”_

_“GIMME IT!!!” Sawamura yelled at the fifth years in ~~his~~ her high pitch voice._

_“Ah but why? You’re so pretty as a girl, Sawamura,” Miyuki teased, holding up the flask with the potion above his head and out of his reach._

_“Ohh, what’s this?” A voice called out from behind them. Ryousuke, who just came into the room with Tetsu, Jun, Tanba, Masuko and Chris, reached over and took the flask from Miyuki’s hand._

_“Ryousuke! Give me that! Please!” Sawamura yelled at him_

_“Who the hell are you?” Ryousuke stated as he stared at the girl in front of him._

_“Ryousuke, that’s Sawamura” Haruichi stated with a blush._

_“Oh? Is that so?” Chris, a Gryffindor, asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Just give it to me, you bastard!” Sawamura said angrily._

_“Is that how a lady should speak?” Ryousuke asked before inspecting the flask. “What is this anyways?”_

_“Its none of your business! Give it back” Miyuki said  as he attempted to grab the flask from the sixth year Slytherin but Ryousuke was too quick._

_“Not until you me what it is,” Ryousuke stated._

_“Just give it to them, Ryousuke” Chris said with a sigh, not wanting to deal with all this._

_“Oh but Chris, don’t you want to know what this is?” Ryousuke grinned as he looked at the taller male._

_“I don’t think that’s really our business,” Chris frowned, shaking his head._

_“I’m curious myself...You shouldn’t be making potions without supervision anyways,” Jun, a Slytherin, stated, eyeing the flask before he turned his gaze to Miyuki._

_“They said they needed it for a make-up assignment...The gender potion,” Nori stated, pointing to the flask in Ryousuke’s hand._

_“Gender potion? Really? For potion’s class?” Ryousuke mused as he mockingly brought the flask down to eye level as if to examine it. “I don’t remember having this as a make-up assignment last year...Not that I had to do one…” he commented. Ryousuke had remembered a few of the sixth years had to redo the assignment for potion’s class last year but it hadn’t been one with genders._

_“You tricked me!” Nori gaped, realizing why the pair was acting so strangely._

_Seeing it as an opportunity to make a grab for the flask, Miyuki lunged forward, hand stretched out. Ryousuke took a step back to avoid the grab from the younger male but hadn’t noticed Tetsu who was behind him and walked straight into the quiet male. The sudden bump-in caused Ryousuke to loosen his grip just enough for the flask to slip through._

_Miyuki made a grab for the falling container and failed; hearing it shatter on the floor._

_The whole room was filled with silence as everyone eyes stared in surprise at what just happened._

_“Nooo!” Sawamura shouted in horror a few seconds later._

_“Look what you did, Ryousuke!” Miyuki angrily yelled at him._

_“Oops,” Ryousuke said, not sounding a bit sorry at all._

_“Well great, our plan to use this on the girls is a failure now” Kuramochi sighed in annoyance._

_“That was why you wanted me to help you!?” Kawakami shouted at them._

_Ryousuke, interested now, smirked at the fifth years, “The girls? You were planning to use that potion on the girls?” he asked them._

_Miyuki gave a glare at Ryousuke, “Well, we were until you fucking spilled it!”_

_“Then why don’t you just make another one?” Tanba, a Hufflepuff,  questioned, shocking the whole group. Everyone forgot he was even in the room. “I mean, can’t you just make another one?”_

_“He has a point,” Chris stated._

_“Nori, do we have enough ingredients to make it again?” Kuramochi questioned._

_“I’m not helping you guys again!” Kawakami stated. “I don’t want any part of this!”_

_“Kawakami! Please. At least make it so I can change back” Sawamura pleaded, looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes._

_Ryousuke smirked. “Who can resist a cute girl like that?” he said_

_“Please” Sawamura pleaded again, blinking ~~his~~ her eyelashes at him._

_Miyuki then also pouted his lips at his fellow fifth year. “Please, Nori”_

_“It would be quite interesting to see the girls as males,” Tetsu, a Ravenclaw, pointed out_

_“Yeah. Come on Nori. Aren’t you a least bit curious?” Kuramochi asked._

_“If we get caught! I have no part of this! If anything I was forced. You got that?” Kawakami stated as he narrowed his eyes at all the boys and Sawamura._

_Ryousuke smirked, “Then let’s get to work,” he stated._

_“Ryousuke. You guys! We really shouldn’t be doing this!” Haruichi said to them. “We can get in a lot of trouble if we’re caught” he added._

_“Then we just don’t get caught!” Miyuki stated with a smirk._

_“Don’t worry Haruichi. Trust me. We won’t get caught,” Ryousuke stated as he wrapped an arm around his brother._

_“Haruichi, Kawakami needs to make it again so I can turn back into a boy,” Sawamura said to him._

_“Fine but just because I want to see what Akira would like like as a boy,” Haruichi stated, the prospect of seeing his older sister as a male bringing a smile to his face._

_“All right then. Operation turn the girls into males is a go,” Miyuki stated happily._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Twenty minutes later, everyone awaited in anticipation as Kawakami carefully (again) puts a drop into the potion. “Now. Done,” Kawakami said, before lifting the completed potion for everyone to see._

**_Step 2 (again):  Make the potion. Success._**

_Miyuki patted Kawakami’s back. “Good job Nori.”_

_“Nice work, Nori!” Ryousuke stated._

_“Well done, Nori” Tetsu said._

_Kawakami blushed. “Thanks” he said bashfully._

_“GIMMIE!” Sawamura shouted as he lunged toward it, in attempt to grab it. Unfortunately for him her, Miyuki grabbed the flask before him._

_“Not so fast, Sawamura!”_

_“What? Why not?” Sawamura asked, as he she tilted his her head to the side._

_“Because I think that you would look rather adorable in a skirt,” Miyuki said with a smirk._

_“EH?!”_

_“That’s not a bad idea, Miyuki,” Chris stated._

_“I’M NOT PUTTING ON A SKIRT!” Sawamura shouted in anger._

_“Come on, Sawamura, get a skirt and put it on,” Kuramochi said before chuckling._

_“I would like to see you in a skirt as well,” Masuko, a Hufflepuff, said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks._

_“THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME WEAR A SKIRT” Sawamura shouted._

_“Fine, if you don’t put on a skirt. Then you can stay as a girl until tomorrow,” Ryousuke stated._

_That statement made Sawamura’s eyes widen in shock. ~~He~~ She then glared at everyone and grumbled in defeat. “Fine”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Happy now?” Sawamura said with a pout as ~~he~~ she entered back into the room two minutes later with a skirt on._

_“There” Miyuki stated as he placed a pink bow on top of Sawamura’s head. “Perfect”_

_“Where did you even get that bow!?” Sawamura shouted as he she tried to take it off._

_“Magic, Idiot. We’re wizards” Kuramochi stated with a roll of his eyes._

_“You look very pretty, Sawamura” Tetsu stated with a smile._

_“Sawamura looks very cute” Masuko adds._

_“I agree, Sawamura. You look adorable” Miyuki stated with a playful smirk._

_Ryousuke took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, Sawamura was now in a pink dress._

_“There. Now you’re even more cute”_

_Sawamura blushed. “CAN I CHANGE BACK NOW PLEASE?”_

_“So how are we even going to get the girls to drink this?” Jun asked, completely ignoring Sawamura’s statement_

_“Good question” Kuramochi stated._

_‘I have an idea” Miyuki stated with a smirk._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Three minutes later Sawamura the girl and Haruichi dressed in a skirt each held a tray in their arms with four cups filled with butterbeer and the potion on each tray. The rest of the boys stood behind a big tree as they watch the two fourth years walk up to a group of eight girls all huddled in a circle hugging each other._

_“Excuse me.” Sawamura stated with a smile._

_The group of girls who were covered in ashes break the circle to look at who spoke to them._

_“Can we help you?” Eve asked._

_“Um well you see. We were just wondering if you girls would like some butterbeer. We happened to make too much” Haruichi stated in a higher pitch than his normal voice._

_Akira narrows her his eyes at the pink hair girl. She looked really familiar to her._

_“Have we met?” Akira asked her._

_Haruichi blushes._

_“Uh.. no ”Sawamura stated. “We’re new here” ~~he~~ she said with a smile. “So please take these. It would be a waste if were to throw it away”._

_“Sure!” Mai stated happily before taking a cup._

_Sawamura blushes at that,  hoping to find his girlfriend absolutely adorable as a boy._

_“Thanks” Panda stated as she took a cup as well._

_“You guys are the sweetest” Carly said with a smile as she took a cup too._

_The rest of the girls then all took the rest of the cups and expressed their thanks._

**_Step 3: Trick girls into drinking potion. Success._ **

_“There. Mission accomplished. Now where is my cup?” Sawamura stated with a pout as he and Haruichi came back towards the group of boys._

_“Oops. Guess I forgot to save you a cup. Sorry Sawamura” Miyuki stated, unapologetically._

_All the boys chuckle lightly (so they aren’t heard by the girls) to themselves as Sawamura attempted to strangle Miyuki._

**_ Step 4: Watch and Enjoy._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“T..t...they’re hot” Kuramochi states in astonishment. All the boys besides Miyuki who is still upset at the results, nod their head in agreement.

 

“Who are they!?”

“Oh my gosh. Are they transfer students?”

“They’re so sexy”

Fellow passers by all gossiped amongst each other.

 

“We fucked up” Jun states.

“Big time” Tetsu adds.

 _My sister is so hot as a boy._ Haruichi thought to himself a slight blush on his cheeks

“You’re thinking about how hot Akira looks huh Haruichi?” Ryousuke says with a smirk.

Haruichi nods his head.

“Well you’re not wrong” Ryousuke says with a smile as he glances back at their older sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Who cares how it happened. How do we change back!?” Claire states. “Why aren’t you guys freaking out?!”

“Claire calm down. We’ll figure something out” Red states.

“Eh I kinda like being a boy. I mean I always wondered how it would be to be a boy. I wonder what Kouchirou think of me as a boy” Carly states with a smile as ~~she~~ he whips out ~~her~~  his wand and flicks ~~her~~ his wrist and pulls out a mirror to look at ~~herself~~ himself.

“What should we do now?” Seii asks.

“Are you guys new here? I haven’t see you here before” a Hufflepuff girl says with a wide smile as she approaches the group.

“Um no we’re not n-” Panda was about to state before Carly interrupts her him

“Yeah we’re new here. Transferred in from Durmstang Institute” Carly states with a smile. “I’m Mimi”.

“Ca-” Claire was about to say in shock.

“Shh” Carly shushes Claire and smiles back at the girl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Claire annoyed, glares at “Mimi”.  “Excuse us for a second” Claire says to the girl before pulling Carly’s arm and dragging ~~her~~ him away. Red, Panda, Eve, Akira, Mai and Seii all follow behind them.

“What the hell are you doing, Carly!?” Claire says angrily.

“Having fun!” Carly says happily.

“We should really find a way to change back” Mai states.

“Yeah.” Eve agrees.

“Oh come guys. This is fun” Carly states with a wide smile.

Claire was about to yell at her before suddenly laughter fills the courtyard.

The eight group of boys all turn to the source of the laughter and find Kuramochi on the ground in front of a group of boys cracking up in hysterics.

The girls (guys now) eyes widen in surprise before they all gave a glare at them, knowing exactly who were the culprits who caused their situation.

The actual boys all freeze in shock at their glares.

“KAZUYA! YOU DID THIS?!?” Claire shouts in anger as ~~she~~ he starts to storm up to ~~her~~ his boyfriend

“Well if its any consolation. The plan backfired because you look pretty dam hot” Miyuki states with smile as his girlfriend (boyfriend now?).

“Change us back you bastard!” ~~she~~ he yells at him as he shakes him.

“Uh about that.. yeah we used the last of the ingredients for the potion making the potion we gave you..meaning you have to stay a boy for the rest of the day, babe” Miyuki states with a laugh.

That was it. Claire was pissed beyond belief. Taking out ~~her~~ his wand from ~~her~~ his back pocket, ~~she~~ he recites a spell and waves it at the group of the boys who were the ones that instigated the prank. Seconds later the group of boys all turned into owls.

“What the hell did you do!?” Carly asks in shock when suddenly ~~her~~ his boyfriend turned into an owl right before ~~her~~ his eyes.

“Well to state the obvious. I believe Claire turned them all into owls “ Seii states with a chuckle.

“Poor Kouchirou” Carly says as ~~she~~ he picks up her his boyfriend owl and lets him perch on ~~her~~ his arm.

“Well at least this way we don’t hear Kuramochi’s annoying laugh” Panda states.

“I wonder where Eijun is. I didn’t see him in the group” Mai states, worried about ~~her~~ his boyfriend.

“Nor did I see Haruichi” Akira adds. Two owls fly onto their shoulders.

“Eijun?” Mai asks the owl that went to her his shoulder.

“Haruichi?” Akira asks the owl that perched on her his shoulder.

Each of the owls hoot as if they were replying to their question.

“That means they were in the group” Mai says.

“But how could that be? We didn’t se-” Seii starts to say before sudden realization dawned upon all of them.

“They were the girls that gave us the drinks!”  Eve states.

“I knew that girl looked familiar!” Akira says.

“This is a temporary spell right, Claire?” Red asks.

Claire only smirks. “Payback is a bitch? Ain’t it boys? Or should I say owls?”

**OMAKE:**

“So I think you should be named Clarence, Claire. And Mai,  Mark. And Seii you should be Sam. Panda you could be Teddy. Akira how about the name Alex for you?’ Carly says with a smile as all of them sat in the courtyard on the grass, with the boys who turned into owls all either on their shoulders or perched on a branch on a tree.

“Oh Alex. I like that” Akira says with a smile as ~~she~~ he pets ~~her~~ his brother’s owl’s head.

“How about me?”  Eve asks. “ I want a cool boy name as well!”

“Clarence? What the hell kind of name is that?” Claire says with a glare at Carly.

“Mark is cute” Mai says happily.

“Teddy is a cool name” Panda admits.

“Sam works” Seii says.

“Eve how about the name Eren?” Akira says  
  
“Oooh I like it” Eve states, petting Chris the owl’s head.

“How about you Red? Your name is pretty gender neutral so you could just keep it” Seii states.

“Blue” Red says.

“Really?” Carly asks as ~~she~~ he gives ~~her~~ him a deadpanned stare.

“That’s hilarious and clever” Eve says before laughing.

“But really Clarence?” Claire says again in annoyance.

“Well it either that or Clark” Carly states.

“Why are we even doing this? Giving ourselves boy names when this is going to wear off in a couple hours” Claire asks.

“Because its fun” Carly states with a smile, giving a pat to Tanba the owl’s head.

“Yeah!” Eve and Mai both agree.

“Stop it Jun!” Panda yells at the owl who happens to be pecking at ~~her~~ his hair.

“I think he’s hungry” Akira says before chuckling.

“Can I just say that Nori is the cutest owl yet?” Mai says as ~~she~~ he points at the owl who happens to have cute puffy cheeks.

“Nooo that’s not true. Look at Kazuya. He is adorable” Claire says pointing at the only owl wearing glasses.

All of them continued to argue who was the cutest owl. It wasn’t a day they expected to happen but all of them (well except for maybe Claire) were pleasantly surprised at the outcome. The girls turned into handsome boys. The boys turned into adorable owls. The original plan totally backfired on the boys. In the end Miyuki learned his lesson. _“ Don’t get his girlfriend, Claire, pissed”._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This seriously was so fun much fun to write ahaha. Poor Seidou boys. BTW the reason I didn't add an japanese terms like "Sempai" or suffixes like "Kun", "San" or "Chan" is because its a Hogwarts AU meaning they're in England not Japan. Like how I linked it to the first HP AU universe drabble xD?


End file.
